


Do Androids Dream of Electric Katamari?

by orphan_account



Category: Namco High, 超絶倫人 ベラボーマン | Bravoman - All Media Types
Genre: Androids, Evil Namco High, Oneshot, Other, mostly just anti laying there, sort of fluff but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 12:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2468738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He hated people. People were awful, they did all those things on the news and left gum on the sidewalks and tried to keep driving even when Anti was trying his darned best to make it across the crosswalk without getting himself flattened. Robots were predictable. They did what they were told and did it well, and Anti didn't have to worry about being backstabbed because he was bad at being evil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do Androids Dream of Electric Katamari?

**Author's Note:**

> i wasnt originally gonna finish it but this is for u disco ily

Evil Namco High wasn't such a bad place, when you got right down to it. Sure, Anti was one of four organic beings in literally the entire school, but after a while you began to think rather fondly of the cheap local machines that filled the hallways, the squeak of metal and whirring of processors being the only white noise in the humble and quiet school.

Anti was grateful for that. He hated people. People were awful, they did all those things on the news and left gum on the sidewalks and tried to keep driving even when Anti was trying his darned best to make it across the crosswalk without getting himself flattened. Robots were predictable. They did what they were told and did it well, and Anti didn't have to worry about being backstabbed because he was bad at being evil.

At least some of the droids had been programmed to be a bit more caring towards him. He didn't mind the way their limbs moved stiffly when they walked, their blinking slow and mouth movements basic in every right. There was a nice routine to it, and he appreciated that.

They fit his aesthetic.

And they were good listeners, too.

It was on days like these, cloudy and cool, that Anti liked to listen. Sunny days were for bits of gossip, for invitations to that new jump park on the weekend and for playing four-square during free period. Dreary days were for existentialism, for taking photographs of the grey sky, pasting text posts from Tumblr over it and getting 200 notes.

Dreary days were for letting your friends share your scarf, even though they don't feel the cold in the first place, and watching cars roll by the cracking streets when they were unfortunate enough to have to pass through ugly slums of Namco City, and they were for picking wildflowers and pretending you were okay even when you wanted to do stupid things just so you could get hurt and maybe have someone take care of you for once.

"Is my organic counterpart prettier than me?"

Anti lay his head to the side, watching as Cousin did the same to meet his gaze, eyes blinking slowly. It was on days like these, cloudy and cool, that Anti liked to watch the slight downturn of silicone lips and the slight flash of metal teeth, shiny and white even though they were missing one of their canines.

"No."

He reached up to place a hand on their cheek, and he could feel the cold of their face even now, permeating off the cool metal.

"I hope this isn't weird or anything, but I think you're gorgeous."


End file.
